1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for preventing unintentional removal of a slot in an end of a guitar strap from an engaged guitar strap peg of a guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for guitar strap related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,687 to Nichols teaches the ornamental design for a retaining button for a guitar strap.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,464 to Brooks teaches an improved musical instrument strap attaching, holding, and supporting device and method for supporting, for example, guitars by slitted straps utilizing uniquely shaped and designed retaining devices. The novel attaching, holding and supporting device is usually located at the bottom end of the guitar body for all types of guitars and also near the neck of the guitar for electric guitars. The device includes an attachment wedge, usually a screw for electric guitars or wooden wedge for either “F hole” or folk or classic guitars, and a central stem portion which is cylindrical in shape which mates with the attachment wedge on one end and a strap retaining head on the other end. The strap retaining head is elongated at one end, forming a generally isosceles triangular shape with curved corners, similar to that of a plectrum, and has a hemispherical projection on its inner side facing the guitar body the combination being used to support the body of the guitar by a shoulder strap or sling placed between the guitar body and the strap retainer and connected by friction and weight to the shoulder of the person playing the guitar and, in the case of “F Hole” or folk or classic guitars, to the neck of the guitar by other means such as a string. The elongated tip of the retaining head is initially inserted into the slit of the strap in a lateral direction and then rotated 90 degrees. The longest dimension of the retainer head is preferably greater than the length of the slit, and the distance between the tip of the hemispherical projection and the bottom of the central stem is preferably less than the thickness of the strap.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,999 to Stravitz teaches a guitar strap connector that comprises a body member having a slot for connection of a guitar strap thereto; a generally keyhole-shaped opening in the body member, the keyhole-shaped opening comprising first and second holes having a passageway therebetween, the first hole being larger than the second hole; and a pair of resilient spring-like members integral with the body member and adjacent at least the passageway on respective opposite sides of the passageway, the spring-like members being bowed toward each other and each having a respective void space therebehind to permit the spring-like members to flex away from each other into the void spaces to permit a button connector of a guitar to be passed from the larger hole resiliently through the passageway and into the smaller hole wherein the button connector is engaged. Preferably, the body member is integrally formed of resilient plastic material such as polypropylene.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,127 to Mechem et al. teaches a device for locking a guitar strap to a guitar that has a slotted base with one slot for receiving a guitar strap through it, and a second slot for mounting to the strap peg on the guitar. The second slot is keyhole shaped and has an entry portion and a retaining portion, the entry portion being large enough to receive the head of the peg, and the retaining portion being narrow enough to prevent the peg head from passing through it. A slot blocking lid is hinged to the base and pivotable about the hinge to close so that the entry portion of the slot can be blocked when the peg has been received in the retaining portion of the slot. A retainer strap is secured to the base at one end remote from the hinge, and extends through a slot in the lid, also remote from the hinge, and fastened by a snap fastener adjacent the hinge to hold the slot blocker lid in locking position until the retainer strap is intentionally released. The arrangement of the retainer strap is such that it has a very large mechanical advantage impeding the inadvertent release thereof.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,293 to D'Addario et al. teaches a quick release musical instrument strap attachment device comprising a strap attachment unit which comprises a female receiving quick release portion having base portion and a hollow body portion for receiving and locking a male quick release portion and a first cord having both ends thereof attached to the base portion of the female quick release portion to form a loop and a musical instrument attachment unit comprising a male quick release insertion unit which comprises a base portion and an insertion means adapted for insertion and locking into the hollow body portion of the female receiving quick release portion and a second cord having both ends thereof attached to the base portion of the male receiving quick release portion to form a loop. The strap attachment unit being attachable to a strap and the musical instrument attachment unit being attachable to a musical instrument.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,384 to Beck teaches a shoulder strap of an acoustic guitar or similar stringed instrument that is attached to the neck of the instrument through an attachment device including a looped portion which extends beneath the strings along one side of the neck, and across the bottom of the neck, and along the opposite side of the neck to be joined to the end portion adjacent the top edge of the neck. The fastener joins the end portions together, and is provided with a stem and a head over which the slotted end of the guitar strap may be manipulated to rest on the stem and be retained on the fastener by the head.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for guitar strap related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.